100 Visits To Insanity
by FailedAuthor
Summary: 100 Harry Potter Themes challenge. This is going to be a long year. WARNING! Spoilers for all seven books may be in later chapters. T for language.
1. Beginning

**A/N: So, I found 100 Harry Potter Themes Challenge on Quizzilla, and I decided to try it on here! So here's the Challenge:**

_CHALLENGE: Write at least 50 words - can be a poem, a story, anything - on these Themes! Try to go in order, it's more fun, but do whatever you like. ;) Must be Harry Potter.__Have your own interpretation of what these mean, just try to make it recognizable! If any of these includes a character name, make that character the main topic; don't just MENTION them. That's cheating. XD_

Harry Potter 100 Themes for_**100 Visits To Insanity~**_

1. Beginning

2. Finding You

3. The Burrow

4. I'm a What?

5. You're Beautiful

6. The Final Battle

7. First Day Back

8. Love

9. Hate

10. Quidditch

11. Yule Ball

12. Halloween

13. Christmas

14. Hogsmeade

15. Year Seven

16. O.W.L.s

17. Worst Memory

18. Best Memory

19. It's Just a Crush!

20. The Marauders

21. Fred Weasley

22. Harry Potter

23. George Weasley

24. Draco Malfoy

25. Lord Voldemort

26. Phoenix

27. You're Not Allowed in Here!

28. Hot Chocolate

29. Snow

30. First Date

31. Last Date

32. What's My Age Again?

33. Mary Sue Goes to Hogwarts

34. How Embarrassing...

35. Hospital Wing

36. The Owlery

37. Diagon Alley

38. Going Home

39. Death

40. Life

41. The Potter Family

42. The Black Family

43. The Malfoy Family

44. The Weasley Family

45. A House Elf, a Spoon, and a Lock of Hair

46. Obsence Gestures

47. Slytherin

48. Gryffindor

49. Ravenclaw

50. Hufflepuff

51. I Hate You!

52. I Sorta Like You

53. I Love You

54. Who's This American Chick?

55. Valentine's Day

56. Prank Day

57. Hermione and Ron

58. Hermione and Cho

59. Ginny and Luna

60. Ginny and Harry

61. Arthur and Molly

62. Tom Riddle the First

63. The Lives We Lost

64. Going to America

65. Going to England [note: Hogwarts is in Scotland]

66. Dumbledore's Office

67. There You Are, Trevor!

68. Potions

69. Transfiguration

70. Charms

71. The Forbidden Forest

72. Ancient Runes

73. Defence Against the Dark Arts

74. Apparation Tests

75. I've Always Loved You

76. Pregnancy

77. A Time For Mourning

78. Vampires - The Real Kind

79. Werewolves

80. Banshees

81. Seamus Finnigan

82. Crabbe (And Goyle)

83. Neville Longbottom

84. St. Mungo's

85. Internet

86. Tutoring

87. Severus Snape

88. Mass Breakout

89. Mail

90. Detention

91. Death Eaters

92. Don't Stand So Close to Me

93. Tired of Being Here

94. The Hogwarts Express

95. Number Four Privet Drive

96. It's a British Thing

97. No More Us for You

98. Hello

99. Goodbye

100. Ending

_**Beginning. **_

He ignores the painful beating in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach.

He throws his gaze to the other side of the compartment when she looks his way, bits his lip to stop from saying something foolish.

He hates to admit it, but he knows this is just the start.

And it's all because of Hermione Granger.


	2. Finding You

_**Finding You. **_

It took more than he realized to find her.

Not just to- _see_ her, but to _find _her. The person behind the perfect marks and the long books.

But when he did, find her I mean, for all his efforts, he just fell further in love.

"_Peekaboo," _


	3. The Burrow

"Arthur… are you sure? We could always find someplace else-"

He cuts her off with a small kiss. "It's perfect. I can't imagine raising the kids anywhere else." And he knows he's said the right thing when she smiles wide, her whole face lighting up.

The bundle in her arms coos as they walk inside.


	4. I'm A What?

Lily looks up from the letter, eyes wide. "Surely… this isn't real,"

Her parents look shocked, but proud. Her mother runs a hand through Lily's red locks. "I think it might be, dear."

She squeezes her eyes shut, and bites her lip. "You mean, you're not cross with me for this?"

Her father looks taken aback for a moment. "Cross? Lily, we could never be cross with you for something out of your control. We're so happy for you. This is an opportunity for you to have the adventure you always wanted. We just want you to be happy and to have fun."

She grins. "So it is true? I'm a.. I'm a…"

"You're a witch, Lily,"


	5. You're Beautiful

His finger tips brush along her cheek softly as they move to tuck a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear.

She sniffles again, and rubs at her already red eyes. "Ron, please, just-"

He cuts her off by pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Don't cry… Please, don't cry." Another kiss to her forehead, and he wraps his arms around her in a loving in brace. "You're beautiful, Hermione… Please don't cry."


	6. The Final Battle

My heart thuds loudly in my chest, and a sense of dread crawls down my spine. Something's wrong, I just know it.

Something's gone horribly, terribly wrong, and there's a hollow put in the bottom of my stomach. The wind is knocked out of my lungs, and my knees buckle. I'm frozen in fear as a voice is echoing through the halls.

And suddenly, it's over. But I know it will never be the same again.

I feel hollow, like I'm half empty. "Fred…" 


	7. First Day Back

You can almost taste the excitement in the air. Snow crunches under everyone's feet as they run to catch up with the friends they haven't seen since leaving for holiday. There's an endless chatter of things like gifts and food, and as the mass of bodies streams into the great hall, the words echo across the walls, making the whole hall come alive in the stories.


	8. Love

He slams himself against the bars, throwing all his weight onto them, hoping desperately that it's enough for them to give.

Her screams echo in his ears and it's driving him mad. She's hurt, and he _needs _to get to her. Before…

He slams himself against the bar again, pounding at them when he realizes it's no use. They grate isn't budging at all, and they're stuck down here. He sinks to the floor, curling in on himself as he squeezes his eyes shut against the screams. He sobs to himself as he whispers, over and over, "_I'm sorry." _


	9. Hate

He spits the word, disgust brimming in his eyes as he glares at her. "_Mudblood." _

He can't her. He can't stand the way she looks, and the way she thinks she can get away with making him feel horrible about himself. She makes him question everything he is, and he hates it.

He hates _her. _

"_Filthy Mudblood." _


	10. Quidditch

"George! Watch your back!" He quickly spins around and whacks the bludger down the other side of the court, successful knocking one of Slytherin's Chasers into the grass. Fred whizzes by him, sticking his hand out for a hi-five that his twin happily gives him.

He laughs as he swoops around the field, eyes watching for the next sign of a bludger as his twin does the same at the other end.


End file.
